Archie
Archie is the boss of Team Aqua. The player only battles him in Seafloor Cavern in Pokémon Emerald and Mt. Chimney and Seafloor Cavern in Pokémon Sapphire. Archie has a rough sailor look (resembling a pirate), wearing a blue bandanna and black clothes that has Team Aqua's emblem on it. Appearance Personality Biography Games Main Games ;Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Ruby, he is an ally to the player on his/her mission to stop Team Magma from expanding the land mass. He is first met at Meteor Falls with two of his members, who are in pursuit of Team Magma. He is next met at Mt. Chimney, fighting the Magma grunts with his Poochyena. After Team Magma's leader Maxie is defeated, Archie thanks the player and continues on pursuing Team Magma, who have other plans. He is finally met at Seafloor Cavern, where he shows up with Matt and Shelly after Maxie had awakened Groudon. He then tells the player that they were after them because of intense sunlight and leaves. In Sapphire, he is the villain of the game. He is first met at the Oceanic Museum, after his two grunts have been defeated, and tells you about Team Aqua's plans. He is also first encountered at Mt. Chimney, where he uses the Meteorite to make the volcanic activity stop, therefore bringing rain to the mountaintop. He also sees you again and says that he will not allow the player to interfere and challenges you for the first time. After he is defeated, he will be forced to give up the plans for Mt. Chimney and heads off. He is next encountered at Mt. Pyre, where he stole the Red Orb from the top and heads to Slateport City to steal the submarine. He is then found at the Slateport Harbor with his administrator Matt. He suggests that you should follow him to their Lilycove Hideout. He is finally encountered at Seafloor Cavern, where he appears after the player sees Kyogre and challenges you to a rematch. After he is defeated once again, he uses the Red Orb and awakens Kyogre, but flees upon awakening. He is then found back at Mt. Pyre, where he returns the Red Orb and walks away, never to be seen again. In Emerald, his role is the same as Maxie, where at the Oceanic Museum, he thinks you're Team Magma and realizes that you couldn't be dressed for that part. After Maxie is defeated at Mt. Chimney he thanks you, but also asks if you're on his side or the other. He then says that it isn't important and says he will go after Team Magma and leaves. He is then found at Mt. Pyre where he tells you that Team Magma is ahead of them and leaves with the Red Orb and heads off to Slateport City, where you must visit after being done at the Magma Hideout. He is also found at Seafloor Cavern, where he will challenge you for the first and only time. After being defeated, he awakens Kyogre, but flees the same way. He is next found at Sootopolis City alongside Maxie trying to stop Groudon and Kyogre from fighting. He is finally seen at Mt. Pyre, again with Maxie to return the orbs. ;Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Manga Adventures Anime Main Series Sprites Pokémon Games Main Games ;S First Battle= |-| Second Battle= First Battle Reward: 2000 Second Battle Reward: 3440 ;E First Battle Reward: 3440 Manga Adventures ;Released Anime Main Series ;Escaped Episode Appearances Gallery Archie_anime.png|Archie in the anime 120px-Archie.png|Archie in the original Ruby and Sapphire See also *Maxie Category:Male Characters Category:Team Aqua Category:Game Characters Category:Pokémon anime characters Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Manga Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Generation VI Characters